


You've Been Hit By! You've Been Struck By! (A Car)

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Meet-Cute, This is weird, be warned, i thought of this at 1 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: "So, how did you two meet?""Well, she hit me with her car."
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Feather and Gauntlet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520231
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	You've Been Hit By! You've Been Struck By! (A Car)

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, as the tags say, this is pretty weird, which is to be expected since I thought of it at 1 AM. Don't worry though, everything turns out fine.

Fareeha was crossing the street when suddenly, with a screech of tires, her feet were knocked out from under her. She slid, spinning and disoriented, up the hood of the car and then down, somehow managing to land on her feet. After stumbling a few steps, she stopped, and put her hand up to her head. It felt... fuzzy. Had she hit it?

Fareeha looked up and saw the driver of the car get out. She had blond hair, blue, worried eyes, a cute nose, and was absolutely breathtaking. Or maybe Fareeha just had a broken rib. _So this is what it feels like,_ thought Fareeha, fuzzily. She wasn't sure whether "it" was "being hit by a car" or "crushing hard." _This is what they mean when they say that!_ What "that" was or who "they" were, Fareeha wasn't sure. But the active part of her brain found that thought _very_ funny, and so laughed aloud.

Then the world went black.

* * *

In hindsight, she had probably looked like a madwoman, standing in the road laughing, after having been hit by a car. Later, Angela would assure her, she "looked like a very cute madwoman."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
